Pure Dark Dragon
Description The darkness has now doubled! Two evil brains to plot some dark plans and four observing eyes to see even better in the twilight zone. Trivia *It is the first two headed dragon in the game. *Before the LaW update, the Pure Dark symbol was often mistaken for the Pure Metal symbol due to the color-parts Black and Grey. *It was the big prize in "Carnival Games" if you had the Pure Dragon, from Sep.13 to Sep.16. *This Dragon is the most powerful dark dragon. *All Hybrid Pure Dragons have their secondary element's third strongest attack as their second attack but this dragon has the second-weakest of it's element which is Leech. (Like Pure Terra's second attack is the third strongest Terra attack, which is Tumble Weed) Pure Dark's second attack should be Ghost Cloud. *It can be regarded as a part of the Multi-Headed collection. *It is the only dragon with The Grim Reaper as it's 4th primary attack. *The original Dark Dragon had acid powers but this dragon has acid+flame(shown in attacking animation) Automated Names Automated names are the names that automatically given by the game after your dragon's egg hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, changing dragon's name after the egg hatched would not considered as an automated name. Automated name could only be maximum of nine characters in length. Click " [[Automated_Names#Pure_Dark_Dragon|'Here']] " to add your automated dragon's names if the name of your dragon is not yet listed there, feel free to add it anytime. Gallery Pure Dark Dragon 0.png Pure Dark Dragon 1b.png Pure Dark Dragon 1.png Pure Dark Dragon 2.png Pure Dark Dragon 2b.png Pure Dark Dragon 2c.png Pure Dark Dragon 2d.png Pure Dark Dragon 3.png Pure Dark Dragon 3b.png Pure Dark Dragon 3c.png Pure Dark Dragon 3d.png Pure Dark Dragon m0.jpg Pure Dark Dragon m1.jpg Pure Dark Dragon m2.jpg Pure Dark Dragon m3.jpg PureDark.png PureDark2.png Pure Dark Dragon.jpg Pure Dark.jpg PureDark.jpg|Pure Dark lvl20 Pure Darkk.png Pure Dark training.png Pure Dark baby.png Pure Dark new.png Pure Dark old.png Pure Dark Dragonn.png Montro.png Pure Dark dd.png Labana naa ata.png Time to fought.png PuredarkvsFlamingrock.png 934913 543486212375318 611262147 n.jpg Pure Dark Wrestler.PNG HatchingPureDark.jpg GettingPureDark.jpg GettingPureDark2.jpg PureDarkBaby.jpg|Lvl 1 Pure Dark PureDarkJuvenile.jpg|Lvl 4 Pure Dark PureDarkAdult.jpg|Lvl 7 Pure Dark FghtingTerra.jpg|Fighting Level 4 Terra Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingChainmail.jpg|Fighting Chainmail Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingCoolFire.jpg|Fighting Cool Fire Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingDarkElf.jpg|Fighting Dark Elf Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingBlackKnight.jpg|Fighting Black Knight Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingWhiteKnight.jpg|Fighting White Knight Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingDujur.jpg|Fighting Dujur Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingPromethium.jpg|Fighting Promethium Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingDiamond.jpg|Fighting Diamond Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingBigHat.jpg|Fighting Big Hat Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingMaster2.jpg|Fighting Master Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon PureDarkCosmo.PNG FightingWurm.jpg|Fighting Wurm Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingBone.jpg|Fighting Bone Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingAlien.jpg|Fighting Alien Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingEclipse.jpg|Fighting Eclipse Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon FightingEarthDay.jpg|Fighting Earth Day Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon 14) Second Pure Collection.png Dragon City - Build your city on Android Imagine.jpg|Many pure dark Category:Pure Dragons Category:Pure Dragons/primary Category:Attacks/Pure Category:Dark Dragons Category:Dark Dragons/secondary Category:Attacks/Dark Category:The Second Pure Collection Category:Multihead Dragons Category:Epic Dragons